


Tamaki Loves in Angst

by danceRain7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Existential Angst, F/M, Philosophy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: Tamaki has secret, dark fears.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 23





	Tamaki Loves in Angst

Suoh Tamaki watched as Fujioka Haruhi arranged the flowers in the vase. It was a simple task, but she did it with such grace. Her focus was not deterred by her long, brown bangs-- it was charming. 

A wave of heavy existential feelings suddenly flooded over Tamaki. He couldn't shake the feeling that Haruhi felt like his one reason to carry on. It was weird to think how he lived before this, and it was horrifying to think what state his mind would regress to if Haruhi left. 

For Tamaki's blind optimism was only a facade; smiles were his way of spreading "happiness" like a disease. But there was a void, somewhere, and as he feared, Haruhi had filled it. 

All with what, her refusal to love him? Tamaki knew he came on too strong, but what would he not offer to provide Haruhi every last comfort? 

Why did Tamaki always want what he couldn't have? Time with his mother, for instance, perpetually and mockingly escaped his fingertips; it even made him a puppet of blackmail. 

How was Tamaki to carry on when all he did was chase after what he could never have? 

Tamaki blinked to realize Haruhi's wide eyes meeting his with concern. Out of reflex, he smiled, to which she returned the favor and gently nodded before carrying on with her work. 

For once, Tamaki wanted someone else to fill him up, just enough for him to continue cheering others up. He was tired of draining himself to see others smile, only to return unarmed to the withered abyss in his mind.


End file.
